five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Bracer's
Looking back on this, I can see some obvious parts that do need a little bit of tweaking here and there. - ChaosCrossing Characters Bracer He is the main antagonist in the game. He becomes active on Night 3 and onward. He will travel from Bracer's Room to the Corridor, then to Arts and Crafts before moving on the Lunchroom, before going to either the vent or East Hall before reaching the player. The player must close either entrance to prevent death. His jumpscare is him violently screaming at the player while his claws are going in his direction. Drillbit Drillbit is an antagonist in the game. He becomes active on Night 1 and onward. He will start in Drillbit's Room, then to the Corridor and Arts and Crafts before going to the Coaster Control Room, then to the Playroom, then either the vents or the West Hall before reaching the player. The player must close the vent or door to prevent death, his jumpscare is him screaming at the player while his drills go for his eyes. Exi She is an antagonist in the game. She becomes active on Night 2 and onwards. She will start in Exi's Room and the Corridor before going to the Arts and Crafts, then to the Lunchroom and Restrooms. She will then go to the East Hall before reaching the player. If the player sees her, then the player must close the door before she gets in. Her jumpscare is her jumping at the player with a smile. Slicer Slicer is an antagonist in the game. He becomes active on Night 2 and he actually starts in Slicer's Junkyard of Toys and will run in either hallway to reach the player. He is the only bot to not have a hat and have ears. His jumpscare is him lunging at the player with his blades. Sharder Sharder is yet another antagonist in the game. He becomes active on Night 2 and has saws for hands. He starts at Arts and Crafts, then to the Coaster Control Room and Playroom, then he will go to the West Hall before reaching. The player needs to close the door on him before he gets in. His jumpscare is him screaming at the player with his saws aiming at the player. Hybrid #01 It is a mysterious character that would lurk an un-mapped section of the building. It's location would start near Arts and Crafts before vanishing, it can't be seen due to its knowledge of the camera system and stays out of your line sight. But it does appear in your door lights and immediate action must be taken to prevent death. It starts on Night 3 Poltergeist Yet another mysterious character who acts like a hallucination and an enemy. If the player decides to go to the Arts and Crafts camera feed and click on one of the tools there, a random shot of Poltergeist will flash on the screen along with a loud sound. After this, Poltergeist will start to become active on Night 4 Isty Bitsy This spider robotic is a one clever girl, she disables cameras with her webbing which take about one in-game hour to get rid of and often hides behind other robots to prevent being seen, just like Hybrid #01. She will out the player more longer than any other robots. This makes her a clever, yet dangerous enemy at the same time, she is active on Night 2. Locations Bracer's Room- This is where Bracer starts Drillbit's Room- This is where Drillbit starts Exi's Room- This is where Exi starts Slicer's Junkyard of Toys- This is where Slicer starts Arts and Crafts- This is where Sharder starts, almost every bot goes through here Corridor- This is where Bracer, Drillbit and Exi go after leaving their rooms. Lunchroom- Bracer and Exi go through this area. Restroom- Only Exi enters this area Coaster Control Room- This is where the roller coaster is controlled, Drillbit and Sharder go through here. East Hall- Bracer and Exi go here to reach the office West Hall- Drillbit, Slicer, and Sharder go here to reach the office Office- This is where the player starts in Vent- Drillbit and Bracer go through here to reach the office also. Mechanics Door- The door is a vital game mechanic that allows the player to prevent any bots from getting in the office, but it quickly consumes power. Light- The flashlight can be used to check doorways or vents for any bots. It can also be used to check rooms for any bot lurking in them. Its the only tool that doesn't drain power. Vent- The vent's door can be used to prevent Bracer or Drillbit from getting into the office there. But be careful, it drains power. Monitor- The monitor is a vital game mechanic that allows the player to view security cameras to find any bots roaming the facility. Nights Night 1 - This night is easy as only Drillbit becomes active with Slicer having a slight chance becoming active as well. This allows the player to get used to the mechanics of the game. Night 2 - This night allows the player to get used of Drillbit's, Exi's, Slicer's, and Sharder's movement patterns. This night is a little difficult as almost everyone is active. Night 3 - Everyone is now active, with Drillbit's and Exi's rapid movement and with Slicer's AI making him move more quicker and the danger of Sharder's and Bracer's presence. This night is a little hard. Night 4 - This night is hard because of the constant danger for Bracer and how quick Slicer can easily leave his area. To make matters worse, Drillbit and Exi stay more longer at the doors. Night 5 - This is the hardest night in the week, Bracer can quickly move from a room to the vent and Slicer can head for the office after one minute of inactivity. Sharder stays way longer at the doors then Drillbit or Exi. Night 6 - Dubbed, Suicide Night, This night is extremely hard, Everyone becomes active a few seconds within the night. Bracer and Slicer quickly move when not being viewed at for a few seconds. Drillbit and or Exi will head for the door immediately if not checked on and Sharder can disable the door extremely quick, leave only 1 second to react. Night 7 - The player can change the AI for the bots in this night in their choosing, extremely easy or extremely hard. After winning this night, an article is shown, revealing that the player is a criminal and that taking this job was his punishment. Phone Calls Night 1 - (Ring) (Ring) (Drillbit picks up) "Hello, I'm Drillbit, you know, the character in the left room. The reason you are here is because of a reason I can't tell you, but what I can tell you is that you need to watch me and my other friends during the week, you can use the doors to keep us out and you can use the flashlight to search for any of us, anyway, hope you survive and good night." Night 2 - (Ring) (Ring) (Exi picks up) "Hi night guard, I'm Exi, the secondary bot besides Drillbit, I guess he forgot to tell you that he and Bracer can go into the vents, so you need to close it to prevent a horrible death. Also more of us are gonna come out tonight, so watch your back. Bye!." Night 3 - (Ring) (Ring) (Slicer picks up) "Listen up guard, you should stop fooling around tonight, we get more aggressive as the week progresses. Speaking of aggressive, our leader, Bracer, will activate tonight and when he starts moving, he means business. So be careful and don't die." Night 4 - (Ring) (Ring) (Sharder picks up) "Hey guard, I'm Sharder, the saw-man, I came here to tell you that we won't let anyone with a record like yours live. So don't expect to leave here alive! So hope you are still alive after tonight, Goodbye." Night 5 - (Ring) (Ring) (Bracer picks up) "WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, YOU FOOL?! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED, LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!! GOODBYE (laughs)." DLC (11-9-16) All or Nothing Overview It adds major visual updates along with the Series 2 versions of the main 5 robots which have a higher AI setting in AN Night. New Characters Bracer V2 Exi V2 Drillbit V2 Slicer V2 Sharder V2 New Night This night is harder than Night 6 in the main game. With 13 characters in total, players need to worry about the enhanced AI of the new robotics while focusing on the other 8 characters. Winning the night will reward players with a golden hat trophy. Achievements Bot Slayer - Defeated AN Night Dog of Man - Only let Exi V2 kill you before completing the night. 8 Arms are Better than 4 - Let both Bracers kill you. Jekyll and Hyde - Only let Slicer V1 and Drillbit V2 kill you. Trivia Bracer's anger was revealed when the player was revealed as a criminal. Every character is based on the creator's friends. Arts and Crafts have the weapons that appear on every bot's hands. Instead of having an old and withered Golden Bracer, they have a red and futuristic B-0 When Bracer or Drillbit are at the doorway, they have a cracked face, revealing red eyes and a smile The recent update adds 3 more characters to the game. Gallery Category:Games Category:Joke Pages Category:Blueflame's Property